Drinking Tea at Midnight
by TalkingFishbone
Summary: Sixteen year-old Hiccup has a terrible habit of waking at late night hours, doing pastimes and drinking tea. Some Hiccstrid and Jackunzel. But not that much. My First Fanfiction. R&R?


It was the dead of the night. But, I just so happened to be awake. Because, I had the worst sleep pattern ever known to adolescent-kind. Not that it annoyed me or made me some sleep deprived zombie in the morning. But, let's just say I think I have a hunch on why I'm a little behind height wise.

Originally, it started out as me needed to go to the toilet in the middle of the night, and then I decided to finish off some homework due that day which I didn't feel like rushing to complete before school. Of course knowing my cruddy luck, my body ended up waking me at the same time the next night and a couple of weeks down the track, it happens every night and it ended up actually a good thing.

Usually, when I woke it was around two then I'd sneak downstairs to my study. (Yes, I didn't really have to as my Dad could sleep through a tornado. Yes, I did have two studies.) I would sit at my desk, drink tea, listen to music, draw or sometimes I'd just sit there and stare into the night sky. This time of night just felt special to me, sure the moon had gone down but the stars were still out and shining.

Tonight I had decided to drink English Breakfast and finish of some dumb poem I wrote in Phys Ed. I always had to be careful to turn off the kettle before it decided to throw a tantrum and spray vapour everywhere. Being cautious was never a bad thing. To me anyway, probably not any of my friends. Except Rapunzel, she was way too cautious.

I poured the cup and started to walk back over to my desk. The hot tendrils of steam hit my lips and damn had I been waiting to drink this tea. It was hot and sweet and made me feel a bubbly sense of comfort. I took out my favourite pen. On the outside it looked like a wooden stick of charcoal but it was actually an inky black pen. Looks were deceiving, I knew that for sure.

My phone beeped. Loud.

"Crap."

Out of all things, I had forgotten to turn the volume on my phone. So much for being cautious. As if on impulse, I pressed the "volume down" button with a vengeance. Even though I knew it wouldn't wake Dad, I still enjoyed being quiet. I decided to check what moronic app/person had decided to disrupt my personal tranquil silence. Yes, that was sarcasm.

It was Jack. Figures.

He had sent me a direct message on Instagram. Which I was fine with, but at thirty-nine past two in the morning? What the heck was he doing? I opened the app to find a photo of the view from his window. I could tell it was an old picture, because in the photo the ground was covered in inches of snow and in the background people were wrapped in thick sweaters and beanies.

His only comment on the photo was a snowflake emoticon. Jackson Overland was a man of very few emoticons. I decided to comment with the only thing running through my mind. A thoroughly simple 'Whatintheworldareyoudoingawakeatthishour?' Followed by another thoroughly simple comment of 'But, nice picture though, Frost.'

Yes, I did have a thing against shortening words or not using proper grammar on social media or texts. It drove me up the walls. My theory was "If you could speak English like a normal human being, why couldn't you write like it on Facebook?" Then again, I was probably the only teenager in the world who was bothered by this. I was first in English, though, so I guess it made me sensitive to these types of things.

A new comment appeared on the screen.

'WhatthehellareYOUdoingawakeatthishour?'

Man, now that I thought about it commenting was probably a bad idea. No one really knew about my secret (if you could call it that) habit of late night creativeness. I couldn't lie to him, I mean he was my best friend.

'I was drinking tea.'

'At 2:43 at night?'

'Well, I was thirsty.'

'Sure…sure.'

'And if you must know why I was awake, Mr Know-it-all, was because I haven't been able to get to sleep all night.'

'Oh. Well looking at your phone's screen light won't be helping. All it's doing is killing off the chemical your brain releases to help you sleep. Therefore, adding to your sleeplessness.'

'Your such a nerd. Night.'

Alarm bells went off in my brain. Incorrect grammar. INCORRECT GRAMMAR.

'FOR THE RECORD IT'S YOU ARE SUCH A NERD MAKING IT YOU'RE NOT YOUR. HOW HAVE YOU NOT LEARNT THIS OFF ME YET!?'

'Sorry, I can't look at your geek rant because it's making me unable to sleep.'

I wanted to slap that kid. Good thing we were both as sarcastic as each other. Otherwise, one of us would have been very mad at the other for a very long time.

'Bite me.'

That ended up being the last piece of our late night conversation. I was pretty darn happy I ended up making friends with Jack. He knew how to push my buttons and I knew how to push his, but I guess that's what made our friendship fun. We'd been friends for about five of six months now. Which was roughly around the same time I had started hanging out with Astrid. We had known each other for as long as I could remember, then once ninth grade came around we started crushing and by tenth Jack and Punz had pretty much forced us out on a double date with them. It's a long story. It didn't really turn into anything we're just really good friends with benefits, now. Yes, we have kissed a few times. In this area, I'm not too sure about getting serious.

Life was good. By now, it was around quarter past three but I was already getting tired. I packed up my stuff, finished off the last freezing cold bit of tea, walked up the creepy dark stairs to my room, silently placed all my stuff back where it belonged and fell back asleep.


End file.
